


The Watcher

by Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual



Category: aviators (musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual/pseuds/Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual
Summary: This story is based on the song The Watcher by Aviators.





	The Watcher

Where am I? It’s cold here. There is a fog here that doesn’t seem to go away.   
Everything is black and white. What is that sound? Is that the howl from a wolf?   
A soft lullaby is playing in the distance.   
A warm wind blows past me. I search for the sound. Where is it coming from?   
I walk for a long time. I don’t exactly know how long since I don’t see the sun or moon here.   
The sound is coming from the castle. I hear ghastly voices in the distance. It fills my heart with fear.   
I have to get away from here. But the music is luring me in. I go check it out.   
The door closes behind me. I’m trapped inside the hall. On the wall hang several paintings.  
The faces all stare at me. The only light comes from the candles. Between each painting one.   
Suddenly the lights go out. I search for an exit. Finally, I get back outside.   
I see children play on a grass field. They look like they’re having fun.   
A figure calls to them. He has long white hair and wears black robes. He doesn’t show any emotions on his face. His eyes look lifeless.   
He leads them to a ship. “we’re moving onward, for we’re sailing heaven-bound.” He says.   
I realize that I’m dead. I’m still unsure of how I got here. I don’t know what to do. I wander through the fields.  
I meet the figure again. “Who are you?” I ask. He smiles a bit. “I am The Watcher.” He answers.   
He motions me to follow him. I hesitate for a moment. Where will I go? I can’t think about that right now.  
I follow him. He leads me to the same ship. We board the ship. I watch over an endless ocean. In the distance I see lights flickering.   
“where am I going?” I ask. He doesn’t say anything. His face expresses it’s a journey to embrace.   
I not a bad person, but I’m afraid of where I will end up. I cannot know where we’ll go.   
South winds fill the air tonight. I hear that lullaby again.   
I look back one more time. We are already too far to see the land. We can only continue our journey. Wherever it may lead.


End file.
